Perturbación, bajo los ojos del demonio
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Extraños sucesos embargan su vida luego de un inesperado obsequio. Regalo para Juls Noom por haber realizado el post numero 20 mil del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, se supone que es un darkfic o por lo menos un intento de ello, Juls, espero te guste. La verdad me preocupe mucho cuando dijiste que querías un fic de este género, mi primer pensamiento fue ¿como diablos escribiré algo así cuando ni un triste lemon se escribir? Pensando y pensando en una posibilidad de escribir un fanfic de acuerdo a tu gusto se me ocurrió esta extraña idea, si encuentras que quedó inconcluso y quieres un mayor desenlace me avisas y lo haré pero sino el final sera así como esta. Libre para que el lector imagine cualquier cosa.

* * *

Muchas personas viven con la zozobra de saber que algo malo los acecha, otras ni siquiera cuenta se dan, y otras hasta lo ignoran pero ella no podía seguir ignorando lo que le venia pasando.

Sabia que algo muy oscuro estaba a su alrededor, lo sentía, cuando se iba al baño y cuando se iba a la cama, incluso estando en la escuela rodeada de tantas personas sentía una fría mirada tras de si, incluso hasta pasos detrás podía escuchar, pero como siempre sus ojos nada percibían.

Era un aura tan oscura que sentía una oscura mirada clavada en ella, los vellos de su nuca se erizaban cada vez que se encontraba sola y todo, absolutamente era culpa de ese maldito cuadro. Tantas veces intentando deshacerse de el y este aparecía solo en su habitación.

En un principio solo eran dos pares de obscuros ojos retratados en un antiguo cuadro que databa de por lo menos hace un siglo. Un paquete anónimo que llegó a su casa a su nombre, "Para Hinata Hyuuga de un admirador", tan sencillo como eso y tan perturbador que se volvería.

Mas de una semana había transcurrido desde la entrega de ese regalo y cada vez que lo miraba notaba como sos ojos se volvían rojos, cuando lo comenzó a notar pensó que su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada pero de un obscuro tan profundo como una noche sin luna a un rojo escarlata era para alarmar a cualquiera.

En su habitación nadie entraba, solamente el personal de servicio y dudaba que estos cambiaran el aspecto de su cuadro.

A su madre la había perdido hacia un par de años producto de una enfermedad, su padre trabajaba tanto que escasamente lo veía una o dos veces al mes, su hermana pequeña estaba internada, según su padre para educarla mejor porque era bastante rebelde. Se podía decir que no tenia una buena relación con su familia, a quien realmente extrañaba era a su primo, a quien siempre vio como un hermano, si pudiera dar la vida por él gustosa lo haría. Luego de un accidente donde murieron sus padres, Neji Hyuuga estaba en estado de coma, los médicos dudaban que algún día despertara pero ella no perdía la esperanza, no podía hacerlo ya que era lo único que tenia.

Su vida era miserable, con muchos lujos y nada de felicidad en la vida, cada vez que esperaba algo bueno, la vida se burlaba y le escupía en la cara, tenia solo 15 años pero en su rostro se veía la experiencia de toda una vida de soledad.

Ni una sola amiga en la escuela pero eso no le importaba, ella misma se creo una coraza que le impedía relacionarse con los demás, a su alrededor se escuchaban murmuraciones y rumores "esa es la princesa Hyuuga, se cree mejor que el resto del mundo", "allí va quien no se junta con la plebe" tantos comentarios y ella ni atención les presta, si el resto del mundo se había creado una imagen de ella, por supuesto que no perdería su tiempo tratando de borrarla, después de todo siempre la criticarían, cuando era buena y sonreía a los demás hablaban y cuando no lo hizo mas también lo hacían, entonces ella no viviría para complacer a esos descerebrados que no tenían nada que hacer.

* * *

Atada y desnuda en una cama se encontraba ella, un par de hombres cuyos rostros estaban cubiertos la acariciaban y besaban, de vez en cuando un pequeño rasguño o una mordida, sus erectos pezones a cada toque adquirían mas vida y su entrepierna femenina quemaba, estaba ardiendo y aunque su mente trataba de resistirse, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, necesitaba desesperadamente sus caricias, anhelaba que la hicieran suya pero luego de acariciarla e incendiarla se iban y la dejaban sola en medio de la oscura habitación. Luego de cada cierto tiempo ellos regresaban y repetían el mismo procedimiento, era como estar en una tortura, una dulce tortura de la cual ella quería liberarse pero de la que no podía, después de todo nadie puede evitar soñar lo que sueña, y he ahí otro síntoma mas que le ocurre desde que es cuadro horripilante estaba en su habitación.

Era de lo mas extraño y escalofriante, sentir la intensa mirada de esos ojos que bien sabia ella que no solo estaban retratados, estaban vivos, de alguna manera ella sabia que así era pero no podía contarle a nadie, no tenia a quien y de tenerlo seguro la tildarían de loca y la encerrarían para siempre en un psiquiátrico.

Cuando recibió el cuadro le resultó extraño puesto que no solía recibir nada de ningún admirador secreto y de alguna manera los ojos del cuadro le produjeron escalofríos en su cuerpo, hecho que decidió ignorar, aun así, dejo el regalo en una parte de la casa, alejado de su habitación y de la sala de recibo, menuda sorpresa se llevo al encontrarlo en su cama luego de salir del baño. Nuevamente lo llevo afuera solo para despertar con el al lado de su cama tirado en el suelo.

Y justo esa noche comenzaron los recurrentes sueños de estar prisionera a merced de dos hombres, despertándose bañada en sudor y con dolor en sus muñecas, aparte del claro signo de haber experimentado excitación. Al darse cuanta de su situación una corriente fría recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo y su habitual piel blanca palideció mas de lo normal.

Inmediatamente tomo el cuadro y lo llevó hasta la chimenea donde lo arrojó y no se aparto de su lado hasta no verlo convertirse completamente en cenizas.

Bueno, ahora si estaba asustada, llegó a su habitación y de nuevo el cuadro en el lugar donde ella dormía, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar presa del miedo y cerró los los fuertemente mientras sentía como dos pares de manos recorrían al entero su cuerpo, era una sensación de terror pero al mismo tiempo placentera, reconocía ese toque, era el mismo de la noche anterior, quiso gritar, moverse da ahí y salir huyendo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni sus ojos se abrían, solo estaba ahí como paralizada mientras era acariciada toda su humanidad sin recato alguno.

Al cabo de quien sabe cuanto tiempo una fuerte brisa azotó las ventanas de su habitación y nuevamente fue dueña de su cuerpo, estaba ¿acostada? En la cama mientras que el extraño cuadro yacía colgado en medio del cabezal de la cama.

* * *

Las horas se convirtieron en días y los días en meses, los sueños no habían cambiado en lo absoluto y ya no volvió a tratar de deshacerse del cuadro, ya estaba acostumbrándose a todas esa cosas extrañas cuando de repente ya no sintió mas la presencia de esos dos que la perturbaban.

Nuevamente su vida volvió a la normalidad, incluso los ojos del cuadro volvieron a ser negros y eso era aun mas extraño. Se sintió tentada a deshacerse de el pero lo desechaba de inmediato, sentía que si lo hacia esos extraños se enfadarían y le intentarían hacer daño, por eso el perturbador cuadro permaneció en ese mismo lugar, al cabezal de la cama.

Una año ha transcurrido desde que su vida volvió a la normalidad, ya no mas sueños extraños y presencia sobre ella todo el tiempo. Unos extraños sucesos que quedaron en el pasado y de los cuales no pensaba decirle a nadie. Ese era un nuevo año escolar y por lo tanto una nueva vida, aunque solo sea un decir, estaba segura que ni los profesores los cambiarían, los mismo estudiantes, los mismos maestros, la misma vida sin sentimiento y sin sabor, oh, pero cuan equivocada estaba.

Solo llegar a la escuela observó todo un revuelo, las chicas tenia un gran alboroto, todo por un nuevo estudiante, un joven muy apuesto, de cabello negro e intensa mirada obscura como la noche, muy parecidos a, a...

-Buenos días hime.

Una voz peligrosamente atractiva y varonil susurrada en su oído interrumpiendo su linea de pensamientos. Inmediatamente volvió su vista para no encontrar a nadie cerca, a lo lejos pudo divisar a un hombre joven con el cabello tan azabache como el otro, de profunda mirada negra y unas marcas que salían debajo de sus ojos, tal como las del cuadro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa que no pudo reprimir y le vio sonriendo de manera extraña, escalofriante, se sentía presa de su intensa mirada pero al mismo tiempo sentía otra mirada tan profunda como la primera clavada en su espalda, poco a poco su cabeza fue virando hacia el otro lado hasta encontrarse con los ojos del mas joven quien la miraba igual que el otro.

Una sensación que no sentía desde hacia tiempo se apodero de ella, era eso mismo que sentía en el pasado, una extraña mezcla entre el miedo y la excitación, era como saber que consumirías cianuro pero que no podías detenerte, solo verlos y ya sabia que estaba atrapada, ellos harían con ella lo que quisieran y nada podría hacer para evitarlo. Estaba bajo los ojos del demonio o mejor dicho de los demonios.

* * *

¿Y bien? Se que no es tan oscuro como debería pero fue lo que mejor pude escribir de algo de lo que casi no me desenvuelvo. Me disculpan los errores de ortografía o de redacción, si les gustó me dicen y si quieren conti también, si eligen esta opción, me dicen que quieren leer en una segunda parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, lo pidieron y aquí esta, la verdad en este no encontraran nada perturbador, de hecho es un capitulo un tanto relajado pero bueno...fue lo que me salió. En un principio era un one shot pero por la buena aceptación de ustedes lo he alargado hasta convertirse en un three shot. Planeo para el próximo un lemon bien hecho y ara ello recurriré a un beta experto en el tema. Espero lo disfruten, ya sin mas que decir, los dejo para que lean.

* * *

CHAPTER II

Desde tiempos inmemorables han existido demonios que vagan en este mundo tratando de pervertir almas inocentes y puras. Esa siempre ha sido su fuente de poder. El mundo esta plagado de personas que se consumen en la maldad día a día, segundo a segundo y es ahí cuando estos seres oscuros y diabólicos aprovechan para hacerles caer en sus eternas redes.

Una vez que una pobre alma humana es presa de un demonio es imposible escapar, puedes esconderte o ser presa del miedo pero es imposible escapar de su aguda visión.

Hace algunos años el gran magnate de las empresas Hyuuga había sido estafado de la manera mas cruel, estaba al borde de la bancarrota y tenía una familia de quien hacerse cargo. Su pequeña hija Hinata, su esposa, y su sobrino Neji a quien educaba como hijo propio luego de la muerte de su querido hermano gemelo, en esos momento estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese, rogaba a los cielos por una ayuda, aunque fuese mínima pero solo una persona acudió a su desesperado llamado.

Era un joven esbelto, hermoso, con la contextura de uno de esos modelos de revista, con los ojos tan obscuros como la mas profunda noche sin luna y su cabello largo y liso, del mismo tono de sus ojos atado en una coleta baja.

El trato que ofrecía el desconocido que se hizo llamar Itachi Uchiha era imposible de resistir. Una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero con cero intereses y un plazo ilimitado de pago, a cambio podía ofrecer una propiedad valiosa en lugar del dinero pero el Hyuuga jamas sospechó que en lugar de propiedades materiales el Uchiha se refería al alma inocente de una persona, mas específicamente de su propia hija.

Sin saber que pactaba con el mismo demonio Hiashi siempre demostró un gran afecto hacia su sobrino Neji, tratándolo como si fuera su propio hijo, el que nunca tuvo mientras que a su hija mayor la dejaba de lado, no es que no la quisiera, de hecho lo hacía pero esperaba cambiarle esa dulce y gentil personalidad con su osco trato. En cambio su hija menor, ella si era lo que soñaba, fría y calculadora como él, mirada desafiante y rebelde desde muy pequeña, tanto así que luego tendría que internarla para tratar de darle una buena educación.

Con la perdida de su espeso luego del nacimiento de su hija menor su vida cambio drásticamente, si antes era duro con Hinata ahora lo era mucho mas, la chica se parecía demasiado a su madre y él quería evitar eso, por todos los medios posibles evitar que ese doloroso recuerdo de su querida esposa estuviese tan presente por medio de su hija, lastimosamente ni todo el desprecio y la indiferencia con que trataba a su hija hicieron mella en su personalidad, ese carácter que tenía no lo moldearía jamas. De hecho conforme pasaban los años se volvía fría e indiferente, una persona completamente asocial sin ningún interés en conocer gente nueva y eso frustraba a Hiashi.

Ciertamente quería que su hija fuera menos tímida, diferente pero en definitiva no quería que fuera tachada de bicho raro. Él sabía que era el responsable de mucho de ello pero se creía incapaz de cambiarlo, por eso se alejaba, no quería maltratarla y si estaba cerca de su persona no podría evitar decir palabras hirientes en su contra.

Por otro lado un par de ojos estaban puestos en la chica, a él, que nunca le interesó en lo mas mínimo una humana ahora se sentía extrañamente fascinado, ella tenía ese algo que no poseen las demás, detrás de toda la soledad y esa extraña gentileza se escondía una gran oscuridad y por supuesto estaba dispuesto a explotarla.

Los humanos para él solo era una fuente de alcanzar su poder, como si fueran solo trozos de carne con la cual sacias tu hambre, estaba interesado en ella y quería aislarla completamente del resto del mundo. Ya su padre ya estaba fuera de contexto y su hermana...ella era otra historia, su personalidad rebelde la hacía la presa perfecta de Sasuke, su hermano menor. La pequeña Hanabi Hyuuga fue manipulada hasta convertirla en la insoportable hermana malcriada y rebelde que ningún magnate de negocios quería, por eso con ese comportamiento se vería obligado a internarla y alejarla definitivamente de la mayor.

Neji, ese si era todo un problema, de alguna manera ninguna de sus tácticas funcionaban con él, habían intentado manipular su mente, jugar y distorsionar sus pensamientos para alejarlo pero este era inmune, debía ser sacado de la jugada a como de lugar. Los demonios odian en sobre manera no obtener lo que quieren y pueden llegar a ser especialmente crueles.

Itachi Uchiha, el mayor de los dos hermano se encargaría personalmente de ello, provocando un terrible accidente donde el Hyuuga quedó muy debilitado y aprovechándose de la situación atrapó su alma en un lugar donde sería torturado eternamente. Su cuerpo estaría impasible, como en estado de coma pero su alma sufriría eternamente el tormento de los hermanos Uchiha.

Cualquiera pudiera pensar que para unos poderosos demonios como ellos no era nada entrar a esa casa, asesinar a todos y llevarse a la chica pero ese no era su juego, querían atraparla en sus redes y que ella se entregara a ellos personalmente. Querían explotar esa oscuridad que habitaba en lo recóndito de su alma.

Un perturbador cuadro que cambiara la perspectiva de la chica fue el plan perfecto. Los ojos del demonio la perseguirían esta vez y ella estaría al tanto de ello.

Luego de acosarla con las perturbadoras miradas y con tal cantidad de sueños eróticos decidieron darle un lapso de tiempo...ya estaban preparados para subir el nivel, querían que la chica les temiera pero al misma tiempo llegará a desearlos de maneras retorcidas y hasta enfermizas, definitivamente, ya Hinata Hyuuga era su presa.

-Buenos días hime- susurró en so oído antes de alejarse y posicionarse bastante lejos, no debían ser sutiles, ella tenía que saber en todo momento con quienes estaba tratando, ciertamente no pretendían presentarse aun pero el hecho que ella supiera que eran demonios eso si.

Sasuke por su parte se mantuvo en la distancia pero con su profunda mirada clavada en ella haciéndole erizar todos los vellos de la piel. Paso a paso se acercaron a ella, uno desde la parte delantera y otro desde atrás, en ningún momento ella dejó de sentir sus profundas miradas clavadas en todo su cuerpo, y este tan traicionero reaccionaba ante ellas.

Oleadas de placer se extendían por todo su cuerpo mientras que esos dos la devoraban, se sentía perdida, la presa de esos peligrosos depredadores y ella no podría defenderse pero ¿en verdad quería defenderse? ¿o solo quería ser devorada de una vez por ellos?

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Merece review? La verdad este capitulo no me encanta, de hecho disfrute mas el anterior pero m4 esmeraré para que el otro lo amen. Por cierto, disculpen los errores ortográficos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto. Esta extraña historia si es de mi autoría. Espero disfruten este capitulo tanto como los otros. Pensé que sería el ultimo pero no, me falta por lo menos un capitulo mas.

* * *

CHAPTER III

A menudo cuando alguien nos mira insistentemente nos sentimos expuestos e incluso intimidados. Hinata Hyuuga no solo se encontraba intimidada, estaba al borde de salir huyendo presa del pánico que le producían esas dos miradas.

Dos nuevos miembros de la institución eran los responsables de la alteración de los nervios de la chica, Itachi Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de literatura y Sasuke Uchiha, hermano menor del otro era su compañero, por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaban porque la ojiperla bien sabia que ellos eran el mismísimo demonio, todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo se lo decían, ya antes en la entrada al colegio experimentó el terror que le producían esos ojos.

Ahora estaba atrapada en su salón de clases, su maestro al frente la miraba como si de una presa indefensa se tratara, mientras que a su espalda, el otro Uchiha le perforaba la nuca con su oscura e insistentemente mirada, para ella no era nada agradable ser el centro de atención de semejantes seres, ciertamente eran los hombres mas atractivos que sus opalinos ojos hubieran visto jamas pero el demonio suele usar capa de cordero para atrapar a sus víctimas, esta vez ella no estaba dispuesta a ser su víctima, aun no sabia como se libraría de ellos pero lo lograría.

* * *

Luego de pasar tanto tiempo en la clase de literatura, se encontraba la peliazul caminando por los desiertos pasillos del colegio, casi todos los estudiantes estaban en clases pero su profesor de esa hora no había llegado y ya tenia suficiente con los ojos de los Uchiha clavados en ella como para quedarse ahí, tenia que salir de ahí, tomar aire y pensar, de alguna manera haría que su vida volviera a su monótona rutina de infelicidad.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres hime?— preguntó una voz muy, pero muy cerca de su oído haciendo que todos los vellos de su piel se erizaran, temiendo encontrárselos de nuevo lentamente viró su vista para encontrarse...a nadie, estaba tan sola como hace un momento o por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba, ella sabia que él, su profesor estaba ahí, no podía verlo pero una gran tensión se sentía en el ambiente, él la observaba con adustos ojos de cazador en busca de devorar a su presa.

Quiso salir de ahí pero su cuerpo no le respondía, era como estar clavada a la tierra y sin escapatoria alguna, su cazador se acercaba sigilosamente y el corazón de la chica latía tan fuerte que en cualquier momento podría explotar.

Poco a poco se fueron revelando ese par de oscuros ojos que conocía tan bien, todos los días los observaba en su siniestro cuadro del mal, pero eran diferentes, ya no eran negros sino carmesí, ya no estaba en la escuela y ya no llevaba consigo su ropa de colegiala, se encontraba atada y colgada de una cadena que descendía de lo alto del techo, su vestimenta consistía en un fino y transparente vestido que no llegaba a cubrirle si no su trasero, sus pies estaban descalzos y la habitación estaba decorada con trozos de cuerpo y grandes charcos de sangre, las paredes cubiertas con instrumentaría de tortura que iba desde una gran variedad de látigos hasta agujas de diferentes tamaños.

Sabía que gritar no le serviría de nada por eso solo sentía miles de sensaciones indescriptibles en su cuerpo, era contradictorio, quería convencerse a si misma que estaba muerta de pánico pero en realidad era la ansiedad que la consumía con cada segundo de espera de su captor.

Nuevamente era presa de un gran sentimiento pero esta vez era de gran placer, ese demonio de ojos carmesí la acariciaba sin pudor, sus pechos eran amasados con parsimonia y su cuello era presa de él, quien la besaba de manera que ella jamas pensó, para cuando quiso darse cuenta de su situación, su cuerpo ya no estaba vestido y las manos que aunque no podía ver si que las podía sentir, se dirigían con una lentitud tortuosa a su intimada femenina.

Mientras él avanzaba y aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias en la delicada zona femenina, ella sentía como un nudo se formaba en su vientre y su cuerpo sentía los espasmos de un inminente y poderoso orgasmo que la dejó totalmente agotada. Antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo observo con sus párpados casi cerrados como ese demonio con aspecto de hombre se llevaba sus manos a la boca y degustaba su sabor como si de un manjar se tratara.

* * *

Sentía la fresca brisa pasar por su delicado rostro, sus párpados estaban pesados y se sentía agotada, recordaba los sucesos de antes como un lejano y vago recuerdo pero tenía que despertarse ya, de nuevo sentía es pesada mirada clavada en ella, esa que le taladraba los sentidos y la hacía vulnerable, a merced del demonio que la acechaba.

Al recordar con claridad lo anterior, se forzó a abrir sus ojos lo mas rápido que pudiera solo para encontrarse con con el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca del de ella, inmediatamente se ruborizó e intentó echarse para atrás pero algo se lo impedía, era un gran árbol que se encontraba en la parte trasera del colegio.

Ese hombre o mejor dicho demonio estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración en su rostro, quería preguntar como llegó ahí pero cayó en cuenta que probablemente fue el otro quien la llevó hasta ahí, eso solo significaba que...lo ocurrido antes fue real. Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de ello mientras que Sasuke estiraba la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba simulando una sonrisa pero sus fieros ojos le indicaban otra cosa, algo que ella no era capaz de descubrir...

—No aun hime— habló en tono peligrosamente seductor él Uchiha — Es muy pronto para que puedas conectarte- continuó de manera un poco pausada y casi en su susurro junto a los rosados labios de la jovencita de cabello azulino.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —finalmente se armó de valor y milagrosamente tragándose todos sus nervios evitó tartamudear, él era su enemigo...

—No soy tu enemigo hime— hablo el azabache.

La chica de nuevo abrió sus ojos como plato al comprobar que efectivamente él podía leerle la mente.

—¿Que quieren de mi? ¿Porque me persiguen?—habló de nueva cuenta ella.

El azabache solo se quedó mirándola un poco mas hasta alejarse un poco y ponerse en pie, ya que al estar ella recostada sobre el árbol, él tenía que colocarse en cuclillas para estar a su nivel.

Ella llegó a pensar que no le respondería cuando pasados largos minutos de espera el respondió de manera sencilla y clara.

—Nos perteneces.

—¿Q-que?

Ella estaba estupefacta e indignada ¿como podía decir tan tranquilamente que ella les pertenecía? Como si fuera un objeto de cambio, ella era...

—Te demostraré lo que te digo —habló el azabache e inmediatamente se acercó a su rostro a una velocidad que ningún humano haría y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella quien intentó luchar contra la pasión desbordante que sentía contra esos labios pero al final se rindió, era una pasión inexplicable, algo que la consumía y de nuevo sentía vibraciones de placer en todo el cuerpo.

Pero ella no era eso que él decía, ella no era un objeto del cual podía llamarse su dueño. Olvidando las sensaciones de su cuerpo apretó fuertemente su dientes contra los labios de el azabache provocando una herida y la inminente furia de este.

—¡Oh pequeña! No debiste hacer eso- hablaba en tono calmo y amenazante mientras que sus ojos se tornaban peligrosamente rojos y la mismo tiempo su malévola sonrisa hacía eco en el lugar. De una de sus manos salio una pequeña serpiente tan negra como la noche y se introdujo por uno de los ojos de la chica, la cual chilló de dolor mientras que el extraño se apoderaba de ella.

Luego de quien sabe cuanto tiempo ella abrió los ojos solo para descubrir que se encontraba en el salón de clases y todas la miradas estaban puestas en ella.

—¿Que te pasa Hyuuga? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón?— preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

—Señorita Hyuuga si se siente mal puede ir a la enfermería— decía el profesor de literatura en falso tono de preocupación.

—Sasuke, llévala a la enfermería- pedía el mayor a su hermano.

La chica se espantó ante la sugerencia. No entendía del todo lo que había pasado, técnicamente no debería estar en clases.

—Alejate de mi- gritaba histérica mientras que el azabache se acercaba.

Sus compañeros la miraban como si hubiese perdido la razón. Odiaba eso, detestaba que la miraran de esa forma como si fuera una anormal. Eran ellos, esos dos quienes provocaban todo eso y los demás pensando que ella estaba loca. Un sentimiento de odio se instaló en su ser y quiso asesinarlos a todos, se imaginó cubierta de sangre, la sangre de sus compañeros de clases y sus cuerpos destrozados regados en toda la extensión de la escuela.

Inmensas ganas de expulsar el contenido de su intestino le vinieron al darse cuenta que la imagen de antes fue tan vivida que por poco podía sentir el olor a vísceras y sangre fresca en el ambiente.

Quiso salir corriendo y dejar todo atrás pero no podía, ellos a estaban perturbando, esos dos demonios querían hacerla ver débil, provocarla, hacerle perder la cordura y eso no iba a permitirlo.

Los dos demonios se reían internamente, ellos quería explotar esa oscuridad que ella escondía en su ser y ya tenían las armas para hacerlo. Poco a poco ella caería presa de la inminente oscuridad.

Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que siguen este fic, así como también a quienes dejaron su review, a pesar de no contestarlos todos créanme que los leo y los disfruto mucho, me hacen querer actualizar mas rápido. Perdon por los errores.


End file.
